New girl?
by ChaosxXx
Summary: Veronica the new girl comes to Ouran high. Somehow she befriends the host club, especially Haruhi and Hikaru. She knows Hikaru likes Haruhi even if he doesn't. Turns out hes not the only one though.. Can she help Haruhi realize who she likes?
1. I'm the new girl

"Hey whos that?" asked Koaru pointing to the new girl who just walked in the class "I don't.. Hey Haruhi do you know her shes not wearing the uniforum so shes probably a commoner." Hikaru replied. Haruhi just glared at Hikaru "I don't know every commoner Hikaru.."

"Okay, Class." The teacher said "This is Veronica Anika. She's from Canada. She is..well like Haruhi she got applied to this school and got in due to her grades." the girl smiled, she had black long hair, green eyes, and she was well Canadian. "Hi." she said in English than smirked when no one understood her. "Hi." she translated to Japanese and the class nodded. She smiled and sat down beside Haruhi "So your the other 'commoner'." she whispered, Haruhi nodded "Yeah." and kept reading her book "So how do you put up with these stuck up snobs?" Veronica asked "They're not all that bad I guess I mean I've got some friends with the host club its in music room 3 you should check it out later." Haruhi shrugged.

"Hey so your from Canada right?" Hikaru asked as class ended. She nodded. "Whats it like there?" he asked as his twin brother raced up to them "I don't know..it's different here though eh." she said smiling "C'mon we've got to go Hikaru or we're going to be late." Koaru his twin brother said grabbing Hikarus arm and running down the hallway with Haruhi in tow too. "Hm I've got a free period why not see this famous host club Haruhi told me about."

"Welcome!" a blond tall guy said as Veronica entered the room. They're were 7 boys there dressed as knights. One of them was the blonde guy who was the one that welcomed her and was obviously not japanese. Another had black hair and glasses. There was also this tall guy with black hair too. He looked pretty mean to be honest but he had a little guy with him, the little guy had blonde hair and looked like he was 10. 2 of them had the same face and red hair. They were Hikaru and Koaru the other was Haruhi. "Ah so your a new guest.." the blonde guy said and touched the bottom of her chin. "I'm Tamaki and we so love new guests." he smiled and Veronica stared weirdly at Tamaki "Weirdo." she muttered and pushed him away. Tamaki gasped and started sulking in a corner. 'Freak' Veronica thought. "Ha ha don't mind Tamaki Veronica he's a pervent from france." Hikaru said laughing his head off. 'France eh? I'll surprise him.' Veronica thought "Désole Tamaki, je ne pas signifé pour offenser toi." (Sorry Tamaki, I didn't mean to offend you.) she said and saw Tamaki rise "You..you speak french?" he asked. She nodded. "A little." she said "Now what is this host club exactly Haruhi?"


	2. I don't belong

**V: Reese thx :D I'm pretty new at this so I like getting constructive criticism, I'll try to do what you said :D.**

"So um why are you here?" Hikaru asked after explaining what the host club is. "Haruhi told me to I should come. I'm bored. I have no friends."

"Um..unless you want to request someone I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said not really understanding why she is really here.

"Gasp.. how how could you. You are asking ME! To leave." Veronica gasped, than smirked. "Fine, I request Haruhi."

"Oh, hi Veronica. Is that how you pronounce it?" Haruhi asked as Veronica sat down with her. "Yeah its fine." she sighed and stared off into space. "So, why did you request me?" she asked pouring tea "I'm bored really. You and Hikaru are practically the only people I've had a conversation with here.. I hate being the new girl."

"Yeah I get it." Haruhi sighed as if recalling the memories "But I'm sure you'll find friends soon." she smiled at Veronica, the smile that makes Tamaki and the twins go crazy. But she just sighed. "I mean its bad enough I'm the poor one of this school but I'm the foreign one who can barely speak the language!"

she moaned taking a sip of tea. She expected it to be fancy very fancy and rich tea, but it was just instant coffee?

"Haruhi how did you make friends so easily?" Veronica asked leaning back in that delightfully comfy seat "Well.. I broke a vase."

She laughed, Haruhi didn't expect it obviously since she made a weird vase, Veronica didn't care she just laughed loudly enough so the whole club could hear.

"Haruhi you have other guests coming." Kyoya said from across the room. Haruhi nodded and Veronica sat up and left.

* * *

**Afterwards**

"What is with that girl?" Koaru asked annoyed "Shes just so weird."

The host club was having a meeting in their club room. Kyoya was doodling in his black book, Honey was eating cake with usa-chan, Mori was just looking out the window as if he was watching for something, Haruhi was paying almost no attention at all, Tamaki was talking with Koaru and Hikaru.

"She just randomly started laughing, even Haruhi isn't that funny." Hikaru complained glancing over at Haruhi. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen we do not talk about ladies behind their backs." Tamaki said "She is a commoner like Haruhi and from Canada so she obviously does not know our ways."

"But, she acted so calm around me like we were best buds it was weird!" Hikaru moaned "And she doesn't even speak Japanese right!"

"Because you took the time to learn her language?" Haruhi asked standing up, sick of their complaining. "Guys shes new, a commoner, and from across the ocean. She obviously doesn't have friends and you two complaining about her behind her back is not going to help her fit in." She huffed than stormed out of the room while Tamaki bashed the twins heads in.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it." Veronica said walking home "I wish Claire or Nick, or anyone I knew was here than I wouldn't have to pretend Haruhis my friend."

'its just your first day of school it'll get better Veronica.' she thought to herself 'who are you trying to kid...you..I said you? Wouldn't I say I? Hm maybe I should start thinking Japanese too that should help out.' Veronica trailed out on her own thoughts until she finally got home.

**V: Was that better? If not tell me what I should work on still :D**


	3. I know it

The doorbell rang. Veronica stared at her alarm clock, 5:00 a.m., 'You've got to be kidding me' she thought still sleepy from reading her favourite book until 1 a.m. No regrets.

She opened her hotel door to reveal a very cheery Kyoya. "Hello there, Veronica." he smiled. 5 o'clock in the morning..she was not very happy with him. "I would just like to say because of yesterdays outburst, you disturbed the guest and the hosts, and you are not actually a pay customer, so on behalf of our club." he continued "I would just like to say..until further notice you are not allowed to engage in host clubs activities." he still smiled, way to cheering for her liking. She glared at him, the deathly glare no man could stand, but he just stood there smiling like a maniac. The he turned on his heel and took his leave.

"Jack***"

* * *

Veronica wasn't as talkative as yesterday was Haruhis first observation, the second was that every time she glanced at her during class, Veronica glared. A glare almost as terrifying as Kyoyas, a glare that reminded her of Satan, a glare that made her want to crawl under her bed. Haruhi stopped glancing her way.

'Maybe she heard what the host club members were saying yesterday?' Haruhi thought, it seemed reasonable since the girl was so desperate for friends.

'I wonder if the twins notice it too?' she glanced to the other side of her desk where Hikaru and Koaru sat. Koaru was paying attention to the teacher of course.

Haruhi should be too but seeing Veronica all mad like that was pretty confusing. Haruhi just thought of her as an annoying jerk, but not exactly in a mean way in a 'just for fun' type of way.

She glanced over at Hikaru, he was looking at the teacher and nodding but he wasn't paying attention. Instead who stole a few glances at Veronica when she was paying attention to the teacher. He probably thought the same thing she did.

* * *

**At ****lunch**

"Veronica are you okay?" Haruhi finally decided to ask. She didn't actually know where Veronica ate her lunch, so it took Haruhi 30 minutes to finally figure out she eats it in the courtroom. "Of course I'm okay Haruhi why wouldn't I be?" Veronica said gleefully ate her pizza. Pizza? Where did she get pizza? Probably from her house. "Um well you just seemed kind of mad this morning." She replied, and Veronica laughed hysterically "Don't worry Haruhi." she said "But I should tell you this.." Veronica packed away the rest of her lunch then stood up her lips close to Haruhis ear and her black straight hair dangling by her shoulders.

"I know your secret."


	4. itfeels wrong?

**At the host club**

"Veronica seemed..different today." Haruhi said at the host clubs meeting about who knows what "Maybe she heard what the twins said about her?"

"Haru-chan?" Honey came up to her with Usa-chan "Do you think shes okay? I thought she was kind of funny. So did Usa-chan." he asked his eyes saddened.

"I'm sure she's okay Honey-Sempai." Haruhi smiled and patted the little 17 year olds head, which made him smile and run back to Takashi.

"Actually I know the reason shes acting weird." Kyoya said writing in his black notebook "It's because I told her she is not to participate in the host club activites."

"What why!" Haruhi screamed getting up from her chair. "Well it was obvious she disturbs 2 of our hosts, some of our guests, she is also not a paying customer."

"Kyo-chan why would you do that?" Honey asked him. Haruhi got up from her chair and walked over to where Kyoya was standing. She could feel her hand raise subconsiouly and

let it fall.

Still shocked, Kyoya sat still not saying a word as Haruhi left the room.

"That wasn't you decision you know Kyoya." Tamaki said walking over to him "It wasn't very gentlemen like."

Kyoya wasn't worried really. Just the way Haruhi reacted interested him. It felt..wrong. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, he shouldn't feel bad if he hurt her. But he did. He had nothing to gain from Haruhi like he did from the rest of the club. He was only keeping her here for certain guests. So why did he feel like he did something wrong?

"Kyoya are you listening to me?" Tamaki asked pausing from his ramble about consulting the host club members first. "Why do I need too?" he asked going back to writing in his notebook as if nothing happened. "Because we're a team! We don't decide decisions like that alone." He complained "I think we should have a vote..That Kyoya publicy apologizes to Veronica!"

"How did you find out.." the twins appeared behind Veronica at her locker, she shrugged "I'm observant., I mean Haruhis either a girl with pretty eyes and a small chest.. or is very feminine with man boobs."

"How can we keep you quiet?" Koaru asked, but Veronica wasn't sure it was a question. "Well...you two can be my personal tours of Japan."


End file.
